Stumbling Onto a Riddle by Mistake!
by thelilspud
Summary: A young woman who is totally ordinary in every possible way manages to stumble onto a riddle all of her own by mistake, what will happen to her ordinary life when she has caught mad-man's eye? Watch her adventure unfold, will there be romance or hate in the air? Only time can tell. Riddler/OC Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello darlings, new story is coming to a FanFiction near you :P I hope you enjoy this and please please review if you want me to continue this :) I am curious to know if anyone will actually read this and if you enjoy it so please review and message moi :) Merci darlings!_**

* * *

I cannot believe that my brother actually made me move here, to Gotham, of all the places he could have chosen. 'We'll have a better life here', 'we are safer here', 'there are no problems with Gotham', er hello it is full of super-wacko villains. But of course my dear brother wouldn't listen and now I'm stuck here for a good year till I can save up the money to move back to New York!

Kicking a lifeless leaf out of the way I growl to myself before I come to stop in front of a convenience store, Jason (my dear brother) had once again eaten all of the food in the 'flat', if you can call it that, and all that was left in the fridge was eggs (the day I eat eggs is the day Joker and Batman become best friends) which is a total no-no. Pushing the door open I blankly stumble around the store grabbing all the items I need and a few I don't: come on Ben and Jerry's for half-price who would not buy it?

Humming Jingle-bells in my head I carry on shopping until I come up face to face with a black gun. Confused I follow from the gun, to the hand and then to the green dressed man with a green mask on.

"Get on the ground girlie, or you might get hurt." Holding in the snarl and comments I would like to give this weirdo I kneel on the ground and hold my groceries tightly. Of all the days Jason eats all the food and I have to go out to get food and of course there will be a shop robbery by random criminals who love to wear green! I could kill Jason right now!

"Everybody stay DOWN!" Okay that's one rule I can follow! Crouching low over the basket I look around trying to find a way out, my heart is beating so loudly I could count each beat, this nearly made me miss the voice on the intercom.  
"Now, now boys lets be gentle. We wouldn't want the idiotic police coming before they are due. Now people of Gotham, if one of you can rub a brain cell against one other and answer just one little riddle I shall allow you all to leave. Simple, yes! Ready? Riddle me this; the day before two days after the day before tomorrow is Saturday. What day is it today?"

Surprisingly I know the answer, thank god Dad used to love those Sunday papers with the brain twisters. I try to get to my feet without showing any fear though my knocking knees might give way.

Sounding more confident than I feel I shout to the ceiling:

"The answer is Friday!"

….. Silence follows and I can feel my hands are getting more and more damp while I start to shake nervously, what if I was wrong? Quickly wiping my hands on my jeans and silently wait, we all do.

"Um boss?" My eye's flicker over to the er well goon? I can't exactly call them anything else apart from henchmen and that sounds weird and like its from the Godfather which I am so totally not into, especially now!

"She got it right … let them go." A sigh escapes my throat and I could feel my legs start to go limp from nerves, I go to step forward but the goon pointed his gun right between my eyes. I keep my eyes on the gun making me go cross eyed and dizzy but I know I need to keep an eye on the gun in case anything happen. Not like I can just simply jump out of the way though.

"But Boss we can't w-"

"Damn it! I said let. Them. Go! I'm a man of my word don't forget. I shall be seeing you soon woman, and see whether this was a lucky fluke, till next time mystery woman."

Gulping, I slip around the man who was now glaring fully at me; I dash out of the shop and do not stop till I am shaking in my flat. Looking down at the tug of my arm I see I am still holding onto the basket with my shopping, yet all I am really hearing and seeing is those words: "I shall be seeing you soon woman." He must have been watching us, he knows what I look like, I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. My breath comes in short pants as I collapse onto the sofa, dropping everything everywhere, trying to calm my breathing I stick my head between my legs. Who was that mystery man?

'Riddle me this …' why does that ring a bell?

Frowning I stoop down and collect my 'free' shopping.

'Riddle me this …' Why does it sound so familiar?

One thing is for certain!

Jason can go get his own fucking food next time!

* * *

_Did you guys enjoy the new chapter for my new story? Reviews and criticism is wanted and needed! Mystery woman's identify shall be identified in the next chapter :P Can you guess who the mystery man is however? ;) _


	2. I really need that glass of wine now!

**Hello my darlings, new chapter coming up so sorry it's taken so long but Uni has virtually kicked my butt :L Enjoy darlings :) **

* * *

"No Jason it was not a fun experience and yes I was petrified, thank you for the concern." I huff at my exceedingly obnoxious brother, why on earth I choose to live with him astounds me. Oh yeah, because he dragged us both across the country to this hell hole and I have no money thanks to him, that's why I live with him.

"Oh come on Clara, I just want to know all the details." He pouts at me and attempts to do the puppy dog eyes, yeah that move hasn't worked since I was six and at that time he had just shaved all my hair off.

"And I told you all the details! No, again I didn't see the Riddler!" I growl out as I see his mouth open to ask that irritating question which I have kept hearing over and over and over since the 'incident' two weeks ago. Glancing at the clock I can see its time for work, kill me now? I grab my keys and purse as I hastily make my way to the door before Jason keeps running his voice, I love him but jeez he gets on my nerves. "Bye Jas! Do NOT eat any of my ice cream!" Waving his hand carelessly over his shoulder I shut the door. Stumbling down the apartment stairs is an accomplishment all of its own, talk about safety hazard. Pulling my coat tight around me I start the five block walk through the Narrows to work. It's not exactly a glitzy restaurant, considering it's on the edge of the Narrows but it pays well and the boss is kind enough even if he did call the restaurant the 'Iceberg Lounge.' Come to think of it the Boss is kinda strange, short with a top hat on and umbrella always in his hand. Shrugging it off I turn the corner, I don't get paid for being more nosey than is safe even if it is intriguing as to why people call him Penguin.

Pushing my way through the back entrance of the restaurant I quickly grab my black high heels, shorts and white shirt and slip off to change while nodding to the other girls as I pass. The girls here aren't that bad to chat too though they all seem a bit blonde. Slipping on the shoes I groan and scowl, I hate this part of the job, we all have to wear high heels, no idea why but it's a requirement. I'm just glad I do not have to wear a dicky bow like the lads or I would be a laughing stock. Walking out into the restaurant I smile and wave at a few of the other servers and start my shift.

….

* * *

Halfway through the night and I have had two drinks spilt on me, managed to slip over thanks to the death traps that are strapped to my feet and have screwed up my knee. Thankfully no food has been dropped and most of the customers seem semi-decent. Looking down at my knee I can't help but flinch, it is already bruising up a lovely blend of black, blue and green. Great! Mumbling to myself I try to walk to the bar to get a table their drinks; wincing whenever my knee bends. Oh tonight cannot possibly get worse! Seeing my boss, Mr Cobblepot, wave me over I pout. Oh this night can most definitely get worse. Stating to Arnold that I need him to take the drinks over to table eight I then hobble over to Mr Cobblepot, mentally preparing myself. Attempting a small smile I stand in front of him as he looks up at me with literally no emotion, this can only end badly for me! Gulping slightly I clasp my hands behind my back and attempt to slide my happy carefree mask on while my Boss's blue eyes glare into me.

"Clara you will be serving this table tonight, however I must ask whether I can trust you my dear?"

"You can trust me with anything Mr Cobblepot." Bemused I tilt my head as his eyes seem to lighten up a bit.

"Good! Now I will need your discretion with this table, if you do not feel as though you can keep your mouth shut then say no now."

"Sir, I will keep my mouth shut, your business customers are not any of my business." Nodding he lets slip a smile and I breathe a sigh of relief, who on earth is on this table?

"I knew I could count on you my dear! Right down to business, a warning! These, er, 'customers' are very temperamental and will not hesitate to hurt you if they feel the need. Do not look at them at all if possible, speak politely and clear and most of all do not react or they'll be on you like wolves. Got all that my girl?" Bemused I nod and follow him to a table set right at the back in the shadows, this is the table everyone tries to avoid and now I know why. Swallowing down the nervousness down I try to copy Mr Cobblepot's unemotional mask, clutching my fingers tightly behind my back to steady their trembling I pull out my notebook and pen. Coming to a stop in front of the table I let Cobblepot make the introductions but note he does not tell me their names, though what mostly surprises me is that he is now stating that none of them are allowed to touch or hurt me, usually the girls tell me if Cobblepot takes you to this table he just leaves you there. Smiling at me he gently touches my shoulder as he passes leaving me alone with the table, breathing out gently I focus my attention on the table but thankfully I couldn't see any of the mystery people.

"What can I get for y'all?" I ask, my nervousness makes my Texas accent more pronounced but thankfully none of them commented on it. A few muttered orders were all I received in reply, smiling I go and retrieve their drinks before walking back and place them on the table. We did this for the rest of the night and thankfully there were no death threats, yet. I still have ten minutes till the end of my shift, WOOP! Giving them their last order I smile a little more brightly than before as I turn away, before I could walk away a smooth but familiar voice cut the quiet.

"Well if it isn't my little mystery woman, it is so lovely to see you face to face instead of through a security camera." Fear crawls up my chest as I grip my tray; a fleeting thought of just lobbing it at the offending voice did cross my mind. It was Him! Like he had said he would, he found me, he was a man of his word after all. Holding in the scream that wanted to erupt from my throat I turn back to the shadows and smile though even I could tell it was stiff and ungeniune.

"Ah it's Riddler, isn't it? Nice to see you're not threatening anyone today makes a nice change." A dark chuckle escapes someone's throat from the other side of the table, my eyes flicker over to that space before I focus back towards the infamous Riddler who I still could not bloody see thanks to the dark.

"Well there is still an hour till a new day so maybe I should change that, how about a riddle?"

"No thank you, your last one was a disappointment." I turn to walk away again but a smack on the table halted my steps.

"Excuse me! My riddles are not a disappointment!" Smirking slightly I shake my head at myself; I am idiotically antagonising the Riddler who already has a grudge against me.

"Of course not: that is why a waitress with only a high school degree could figure it out in ten seconds." Still smirking I walk off hearing a number of laughs and snickers around the table, shaking gently I walk over to Cobblepot.

"Sir it is the end of my shift I shall see you tomorrow."

"Clara are you okay? Did they behave?"

"A few sniggers here and there, you may need to tell Edward Nigma to keep silly comments to himself in future." His jaw dropped comically and it was all I had to hold in the giggle but I could help a grin at his expression, I may have done some hacking on a certain Riddler beforehand after the incident, amazing what is stored on computers today if you can access it that is.

"How do yo-"

"The internet is very informative if you press the right keys Sir." Nodding in respect I walk into the staff bathroom and change into my trusty jeans and converse, nearly groaning vocally with relief to get those dratted shoes off. Shoving my coat on I stumble out of work and brace the cold, keeping an eye and ear open I start the walk home, hopefully a certain somebody will stay in the restaurant until im safely at home. No need to lead an angry leprechaun back to where I live now is there? Every single lead or litter moving set me on edge and my heart booming and I couldn't help but speed jog home. Slamming the door shut behind me I wheeze slightly, jeez I am so out of touch I need to head to the gym soon! Leaning against the door I check and recheck the two locks on the door while attempting to catch my breath. Frowning at the door I walk to my room and collapse on the bed, and to think tomorrow is going to be the exact same. Argh!

* * *

As I predicted yesterday, today is nearly completely the same, I am even serving the shadow table again as Cobblepot says 'they must like you if they haven't killed you yet'. Personally I think its because I do not nose into their business and keep my mouth shut. But alas this does not go to plan, again!

"Riddle me this, ho-"

"No thank you!" I interrupt as I remove the empty glasses from the table and go to the bar to collect the next bunch of drinks feeling a glare stabbing me in the back the whole way. Returning, I place them all back on the table until a green gloved hand sprints out of the shadows and latches onto my wrist: stilling all my movements apart from placing the drink onto the table before I manage to spill it.

"Please remove your hand." I ask, which I think is in a very polite tone by the way considering this man has just physically grabbed my wrist.

"Not before you answer a riddle."

"I believe I already have, now remove your hand from my wrist please." He squeezed harshly but no flicker or flinch would pass my face, unfortunately in this kind of business you get used to customers getting graby and hurting you.

"Answer another." His smooth tones were slowly becoming lower in pitch and growly, looking up to where I suppose his face was I glared.

"You have neither the authority nor place to order me around Riddler. I have already answered one to many of your childish riddles and I would prefer not to have to suffer through that again. It is a tedious process." Wrenching my wrist from his grip, impressing myself though knowing he allowed me to do it, I cross my arms.

"Answer. A. Riddle!" He states as though I am some kind of child.

"Haven't you got any one else you can harass? You know, irritable mob dealers, angry rouges?" A feminine giggle sounds out.

"Yeah Eddie, what's wit' ya infatuation?" I knew that giggle, Harley Quinn was at my table – well at least is explains the sex on the beach cocktails.

"I do NOT have an infatuation with this cretin." I can feel my eyes flash and narrow at this obnoxious rouge, or the place where his voice is coming from.

"Sounds t' me ya do Eddie!" Her giggle was wicked and girly, hiding a smile at her giggle I return my glare to the Riddler.

"Mind you mouth and hands Nigma, you would think if you are so uncommonly smart you would know not to irritate someone who handles your food and drink."

"Is that a threat my dear?"

"Pray tell where I threatened?" I smile, turn away and walk over to the other server I know, Ariel.

"You okay darl?" Nodding gently while I sit down rubbing my knee, which has turned an even more a beautiful colour of purple. Flinching I bend it letting out a few brilliantly named curse words. "Oh Clara what did you do?" Blushing I look down mumbling about the stupid death shoes and falling. Laughing she leaves then returns with an icepack in a tea towel.

"Ariel you are my hero!" Striking a dramatic pose she gives it me as I chuckle. Happily I set it on my knee and close my eyes in relaxation. "I am so having a hot bath tonight, with wine and candles, the whole sh-bang." Snorting she carries on cleaning tables around me, sighing gently I glance over at the shadow table and scowl, great back to work I go! Setting the icepack on a table, I raise myself out of the chair and limp over to the table and ask their orders as usual, they are always the same. I collect the empties and then bring over their fresh drinks; Riddler was thankfully silent however another voice accompanied by startling blue eyes caught my attention.

"Are you hurt?" his voice was cold but smooth as butter, what is it with Rouges and sexy voices is it part of the whole business or what?

"Only my knee Sir." Amused slightly I hold out the enlarged purple mutant that used to be my knee.

"Gee hun what did ya do? Get run 'over?" Laughing I shake my head at Harleys question.

"These shoes and spilt drinks never end up with good consequences." A cold finger touches my leg which in turn makes me flinch before freezing.

"You have Haphephobia" It wasn't really a question but I answered anyway.

"Only without permission, Sir." A snort escaped him, even that noise sounded sophisticated, as he examined my knee.

"It looks sprained; you should go to hospital soon." Nodding in agreement, but also in pure bemusement at the fact I'm conversing with Rouge's normally.

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled coldly as he sipped his drink, the whisky, as his eyes still are affixed to my knee.

"Poor little song bird hurt?" And that moment is truly and utterly ruined.

"Do us all a favour Nigma and shut up!" I snap and walk away, hopefully it is time to go home and I can relax in a hot bath and put this weird night behind me. "Mister Cobblepot?" My porky boss turns and smiles at me as I approach.

"Yes my dove?" I smile a little at the name and shake my head.

"Just wondering if it is the end of my shift Sir, I need to get home soon and put this up." I point down to my purple accessory called a knee.

"Oh goodness gracious what did you do?! Did one of them hurt you?" He frowns towards the shadow table.

"No Sir I hurt it yesterday, I slipped on a split drink and fell on it, one of your customers believe it is just a sprain and need to go to hospital but I believe it'll be alright with a soak in the bath."

"Which customer was this?" Confused I tilt my head at him and his curious eyes.

"A man at the shadow table, er he has bright blue eyes and a cold smile, ruffled black hair." Wow good description Clara, you probably just described half the men in this bar.

"You need to try not to converse with those customers if possible Clara!" He sounds genuinely worried, so my guess is correct they are all rouges.

"I am trying Sir, but they start the conversations I just reply, apart from with Riddler, jeez does that … boy get on my nerves." I mumble under my breath a few good choice words on what I think about that particular rouge.

"Clara I am serious, these are dangerous people! Promise me you will be safe." Biting my lip worriedly I glance anywhere but those imploring eyes.

"And if I told you I may have had an argument with one of them?" Hearing a sigh I see him rub his forehead, guiltily I look down at my shoes.

"Nigma I am guessing? Is he harassing you?"

"Nothing I can't handle Sir, do not worry." Shaking his head he looks over towards the table and frowns slightly. "Sir, I am going to head home sorry for worrying you!" Smiling he takes my hand and kisses it gently.

"Let me call you cab yes? I'm paying before you say no! It seems Mister Nigma has left us tonight and I want to make sure you make it home safely, yes!" Beaming down at him I nod and follow him to the staff room, quickly making myself ready for home I shove my feet in my converse while still wearing my uniform underneath my coat, I need to clean it before my shift in three days. Hearing Cobblepot yelling my name I make my way to the front of the restaurant and thank him gratefully before getting in the warm taxi. Snuggling into the warmth I watch the city fly by and five minutes later we are pulling up outside my flat. Smiling thankfully at the driver I rush out and run up the stairs, as well as I possibly could, and shove my keys into the lock wanting to be in the warmth. Slamming the door shut I limp away into the kitchen to get a glass of wine while calling my darling brother. Seeing a note on the fridge I stop seeing as he's gone out with a few friends drinking, I have no idea how he gets the money to do that when I can barely afford one bottle of wine a week. Shaking my head at my brothers antics I place the wine glass near the bath and set about turning the hot tap on and lighting a few candles, grinning at the relaxing sight I go into my bedroom for my dressing gown however there is a small package on my bed. Bemused I sit down and reach for it, green wrapped with a purple bow around it.

Confused I unwrap it carefully in case anything decided to blow up or fly out of it, from the wrapping there is a green box; lifting the lid I see a knee support with a note. Feeling myself go slightly pale I shakingly reach into the box and pull out the note.

_'Dearest Song-Bird,_

_Sorry I cannot be there to ease your pain however I believe this will help._

_Accept it as an apology of my behaviour the past few nights._

_Sleep well._

_R.'_

Dropping the note back into the box I can feel all my blood drain from my face, he was here in my flat, in my bedroom! Why? To ask my forgiveness? What is his game?

I really think I need that glass of wine right now!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this darlings :P Please review and message me if you want anything changing or ideas put in :P**


End file.
